


Make Nasch Happy Once Again

by Satsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu/pseuds/Satsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasch isn't in a good mood for anything. When Astral visits Yuma, they both think of a way to make Nasch happy. Meanwhile, one person have a little plan in mind. Who knows if it will end well for poor Nasch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Nasch Happy Once Again

Kotori took a few deep breaths before she knocked on Yuma’s door. ‘Someone explain to me… Why am I doing this?’ she thought before Yuma opened the door. He was shocked when he saw her. “Kotori? What are you doing here? I thought that-” Kotori covered his mouth before he finished his sentence. “Let’s just say…” she took another deep breath, before she uncovered Yuma’s mouth. “He needed to do something, so I thought it will be a good idea to visit you.” Kotori stated with a smile on her face. Yuma looked at her from head to toe before he let her go inside his house. “Something? I hope that don’t mean-”

“Nope! Definitely not!” Kotori stated, looking around. It seemed that they were all alone in the house. ‘Phew… This will make my job a lot easier.’ she thought. “I questioned him about everything and you know that he can’t lie to me.” she added. Yuma chuckled, showing her the direction to the living room. “He surly is different when you are around him.” Yuma said. “You want something to drink?” he asked, going to the kitchen. “Water if it isn’t a problem.” Kotori said, and seeing the opportunity, she quickly slipped something under the table. When Yuma came back with a glass of water, Kotori was sitting on the couch.

“Here.” Yuma gave her the glass. She gladly took it. “Thanks.” she smiled, closing her eyes. “So, about tomorrows duel…” she started when she drank the water. “You mean… The duel between Ryoga- Whoops, sorry. Nasch and Kaito?” Yuma questioned. Kotori nodded her head. “Why do they want to duel? I don’t see any purpose in this.”

“I don’t see them either, but lately, they can’t speak to each other without arguing.” Yuma answered. Even to him this arguing between Nasch and Kaito was just stupid. They could argue about small things. “Nasch is arguing with Rio a lot too. And that is why we never stay at their home too long…” Yuma looked at Kotori. “You didn’t mean that he is arguing with Vector a lot? Because, you know…” Yuma was confused right now. Kotori had to think for a while before it hit her what he was talking about.

Then she laughed. “Yes! They argue a lot! But Rio had enough one day and she just told him to piss off because it’s not his life. And from that day well…” Kotori scratched the back of her head. “They didn’t even look at each other for a week!” Yuma exclaimed. “And that is why?! Because Rio see nothing wrong in your relationship with Vector?!” Yuma asked. Kotori nodded her head. “Now I hope that Kaito will beat the hell out of Nasch… I don’t know what happened to him. He was a nice guy before this war…”

“I don’t know either. Maybe he just can’t understand why Astral gave a second chance to Vector?” Kotori thought out loud. It was when she remembered something. “Oh that’s right! Did Astral visit you like he promised?”

“No, but he will come to see this duel tomorrow!” Yuma shouted happily, jumping from the couch. “Kotori, you don’t even know how I miss this guy!” Kotori smiled seeing the sparkles in Yuma’s eyes. “I’m sure that you two will have a really nice afternoon.” Kotori said. Yuma smiled from ear to ear. “We sure will!”

***

“Orbital!” Kaito shouted, hearing the door bell. Orbital appeared with a stack of papers in his hands. “Yes, Kaito-sama?” he asked, placing the papers near Kaito’s chair. “Go see, who is that clever to visit us on that hour.” Kaito ordered, without looking away from the screen. “Yes, Kaito-sama!” Orbital rushed to the door as fast as he could. Haruto also heard the door bell, but - like Kaito said - he didn’t open the doors. He just looked at Orbital, who opened the door. “Huh? Nobody is here…” Orbital looked down only to see a little package. “And what is this?” Haruto looked at the package. He took it from Orbital’s hands and opened it. It was a film. “Kaito!!!” he yelled, running to Kaito’s room, leaving confused Orbital all alone by himself.

***

Meanwhile, Merag was cleaning the house with a little help from Durbe and Mizael. They offered their help, when she loudly stated that she don’t want to hear Nasch’s whining. Knowing that they are the only ones who were in the house - since Alito and Gilag went somewhere, and Vector went outside without telling anyone with who, where and when he will be back - and they didn’t have anything to do, they thought that it will be a great idea to find something to do. They didn’t want to hear Nasch’s wining too. “You know? We probably should help Merag with cleaning.” Durbe stated, hearing footsteps coming from the direction of Nasch’s room. Mizael gulped. “You are right.” with that, before Nasch could walk closer to library, Mizael and Durbe exited the library.

When Merag heard why they wanted to help her, she just laughed and told them what they had to do. “At least Nasch can be all alone for a while…” she sighed. Even she didn’t know what happened to him. “He need to calm down himself. Or maybe relax?” she thought out loud. It was when she pushed something to the floor. She looked at it. “Okay, who put that film he-” she wanted to ask, but looking at the film box, she got an idea. “Oh, Nasch~” she called to him. ‘If this film won’t work to relax him, then I don’t know what else to do.’

***

“I’m sure that I didn’t see this film before…” Yuma thought out loud, looking at the box before him. “Maybe your sister left it here?” Kotori suggested with a nervous smile. Yuma didn’t notice her sudden change. “Maybe… You want to see it?” Yuma suggested. It was when Kotori heard the beeping of her D-Gazer. She looked at it. “Sorry, but I have to go. Maybe when Astral will visit you, you two will have time to watch it.” Kotori said. “Good idea! Thanks!” Yuma hugged her before she left his house. When she was outside, she let out a deep sigh. She walked to the direction of her home almost immediately. “It was the last time I agree to something like this!” she said too loudly, even for her standards. Then, she heard a chuckle right behind her. She didn’t even turn around, she just stopped walking.

“It isn’t that bad! At least, it won’t end in a bad way tomorrow~” it was Vector who walked to Kotori with a smirk on his face. “But it was the last time I helped you with something like this!” Kotori stated, crossing her arms. Vector ruffled her hair. “Don’t be that way, my birdie~” Kotori blushed when he said that. She didn’t even fix her hair, because Vector took her hand gently. She was surprised that he was capable of doing something gently. “Now come on.” Vector pulled her gently. “It isn’t the time of the day for you.”

Kotori walked next to him, smiling lightly. “Say… Why are so nice only in night?” she asked curious. “Don’t ask me~” he teased, receiving a light punch in the arm from Kotori.

***

Yuma was on his feet from 6:00 am the next day. He was so excited when he thought about meeting with Astral, that he almost couldn’t sleep at night. Akari knew why Yuma was so hyper in the morning, so she didn’t ask about anything. “It’s almost impossible to imagine Yuma’s life without Astral, right?” their granny said after the breakfast. Akari only smiled. “He is so happy when Astral is with him. It’s a shame that they can only see each other from time to time…” she sighed, picking up the plates. It wasn’t too long before loud “ASTRAL!!!” was heard in the entire house. Akari smiled to herself. “And there he goes again…”

“I missed you so much!” Yuma shouted, hugging the blue being tightly. Astral smiled, hugging him back. “You are always so happy to see me.” Astral said, ruffling Yuma’s hair. Yuma smiled brightly. For the entire hour, Yuma was telling Astral what happened when he wasn’t on Earth. “And there we came to the topic where Nasch became a whining mess.” Yuma said, when he went to the Nasch’s topic. “What do you mean?” Astral asked. “Nasch changed. He’s pissed off and he’s arguing with everyone.” Yuma said. Astral was thinking for a few good minutes. “Maybe he is in a bad mood, that’s all?” he suggested. Yuma shook his head. “He’s even arguing with Merag… And that isn’t good.”

Astral agreed with Yuma that that wasn’t a good sign. “Maybe before the duel with Kaito, you could organized something like… a little tournament for Nasch? Maybe that will cheer him up?” Yuma looked at Astral with sparkles in his eyes. “You are right! We have to do something like this! Thank you, Astral!” Yuma kissed Astral on the cheek before he started calling to his friends. Astral sat on the Yuma’s bed for a while, touching his cheek. Finally, he smiled. “Oh Yuma…” he sighed, closing his eyes.

***

“Okay! Now, we have to write who will duel with who.” Durbe stated after everyone appeared in one place. With this was a little problem, because everyone wanted to duel against Yuma, but when Yuma stated that he won’t participate in it because he want Nasch to win this little tournament, almost everyone refused to participate in it.

“Come on guys!” Kotori suddenly said when she appeared behind everyone. She, of course wasn’t alone. Vector was with her. “You don’t want to see normal Nasch again?” she asked with a voice full of hope. “And look who is saying that. Someone who start this all ar-” Mizael paused when he noticed Vector’s glare. “Say one more word and I swear that I will kill you this time for sure.” Vector hissed in a dark voice. Mizael hid behind Merag, who just chuckled.

“Kotori is right.” this time, Astral spoke up. “We have to do something to make Nasch happy once again.” “If not, we will be force to arguing with him even for how we are breathing.” Merag stated. After that, everyone agreed to this tournament. “Oh, and one rule before everything will start!” Yuma announced, right before Nasch’s arrival. “We can’t piss off our opponent or make jokes about them!”

“And that is why I don’t want to participate in it.” Vector mumbled observing everyone. He was sitting with Kotori on a bench. “And I’m happy about that.” Kotori said with a smile. Vector looked at her. “At least we can spend the entire afternoon together.” after she said that, Vector just rolled his eyes but either way, he smiled lightly.

***

“This was a very good idea.” Yuma said for the 20th time this afternoon when the tournament was almost over and Kaito had to battle against Nasch. Just like Astral said, Nasch after few duels was in a much better mood than before. “You said that already.” Astral sighed, resting his hands on Yuma’s shoulders. He had his head rested on Yuma’s head. Yuma smiled. “It is good, because you thought about it.” Yuma stated, grabbing Astral’s hands. Astral blushed a little at this movement, but he said nothing.

“Kaito, what is wrong with you?” Merag asked, when Kaito just stared at the monsters that were on Nasch’s side. Kaito covered his mouth and said nothing. He looked like he was holding back himself from saying something. “Hey, Vector” Kotori nudged him when she noticed that he smirked. “I’m mistaken or this have to do something with your little plan?” she asked. “You will see~” he winked to her.

“No! I can’t do it!” Kaito finally said, uncovering his mouth. “Nasch, please don’t be mad at me, but… That’s a lot of fish!” Kaito finally stated, pointing at Nasch’s monsters. In that moment, Vector clapped his hands loudly. “I did it!” he exclaimed happily. Kotori just sighed. ‘It was predictable.’ she thought. Merag and Haruto face palmed when Kaito said that. “Oh, now you crossed the line!” Nasch yelled, pissed off. It was when Yuma whistled. “Kaito, it’s against the rules! You are automatically kicked out of this tournament!” Yuma announced. “But it was worth it!” Kaito exclaimed. “He’s like a kid…” Merag sighed. Haruto, who was standing right next to her, said. “And I’m the one who is the youngest one…”

“With that, Nasch wins this tournament!” Astral announced right before Nasch was about to hit Kaito. “Wait… Really?” he asked. Yuma and Astral nodded their heads. “We make a rule to not piss off or make a joke of our opponent.” Nasch smiled lightly at that. He didn’t thought that they will make that rule. “And yes, it was made because you were pissed off about everything.” Merag whispered when she walked to him. “Right. Everyone, I’m sorry for my behavior.” Nasch stated. Merag smiled and patted Nasch’s back. “We understand that anybody can be in a bad mood, but…” she turned Nasch to the direction where Kotori and Vector were sitting together. “I think that you should said your apologizes to them.”

“She’s right!” Yuma said still with Astral’s head on his. Merag covered her mouth when she saw these two. “I can’t believe it that you did this only for this one joke…” Kotori sighed and before Vector could said something, Nasch walked to them. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t tell these things.” he said in a quiet voice. Kotori smiled. “You were in a bad mood, that is understandable.” she waved her hand. “Just like birdie said.” Vector agreed, making Kotori blush once again. “But next time, just shut your mouth before you will want to say your opinion about someone else choice, alright?” he added. Nasch just shook his head. “Just don’t kill her.” he stated, before leaving them alone.

It was when Kotori started chuckling. “What’s so funny?” Vector asked. “You know? If it wasn’t for your stupid joke, Nasch wouldn’t win this duel. Kaito was about to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.” Vector paled when he heard that. “Wait… So you are saying that I did something good for this asshole?” he stared at Kotori with wide eyes as she nodded her head. “I failed…” Vector looked down. Kotori patted his back. “I don’t think so.” before Vector looked at her, she kissed him on the cheek.

Yuma and Astral were observing this scene. “It’s good that Nasch is in his normal mood once again.” Astral stated, still resting his head on top of Yuma’s head. “And it surly isn’t everyday situation to see blushing Vector.” Yuma said, when Vector’s cheeks reddened. “It surly isn’t.” Astral agreed, placing his head on Yuma’s shoulder. It was his turn to kiss Yuma on the cheek. Yuma only smiled, still holding Astral’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone didn't know what film they were watching, it was "Godzilla" from 1998. My friend thought of this situation with Kaito and Nasch on one of the streams from ZeXal. The rest is my idea.


End file.
